Best of the Worst
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: Accelerator's usual daily life with his family. Future chapters will contain Accelerator/Misaka Worst and Accelerator/Last Order.


**Best of the Worst - A "Toaru Majutsu no Index" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Certain Magical Index. The light novel series is written by Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

In the area of the Family Side, a peculiar group of people lived together inside of it's apartments. Like most living quarters in this day and age, it consisted of four rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. Bathrooms were of course, included along with them. Coming back from a long car ride, the door unlocked with Accelerator walking in with a cane at hand, giving a sleeping Last Order a piggy-back ride. Following behind him was Kikyou Yoshikawa who put her keys in her pocket, Aiho Yomikawa who was suffering from a hangover, and Misaka Worst who was still adjusting to life with her new family.

"Aren't you going to brushing your teeth?" Accelerator asked. Skinny and pale, he had a very unique look with red eyes and white hair. Always carrying a cane with him, he also wore a black choker around his neck. This device aids him in both walking and talking.

Worst smiled. "Nope. Misaka's evil, remember?" This clone didn't look much different from any of the others, except for the monstrous orange eyes with noticeably large bags around them. She is also a bit taller and voluptuous, because her physical form is that of a high-school Misaka Mikoto.

Last Order started holding Accelerator's hand to both his and Worst's disgust. The small girl with the white polkadot dress shirt wiped her eyes, still groggy after her lengthly nap in the car. They walked to the bathroom together, and Kikyou gave Worst a small pat on her shoulder. "I need to ask a few questions and fill out a few documents to finalize your custody," Kikyou said with a document within her hands and a pencil over her ear. Worst took a quick, curious peek at Accelerator holding the brat's hand before following her lab coat wearing, surrogate mother into the dining room.

The floors inside their house were a shiny brown wood, and the walls were plain white. They took a seat by the black dining table, which was totally vacant minus the small plant placed at the center of the furniture. Misaka took her seat next to the huge open windows and Kikyou took hers on the opposite side. Before they started, Misaka looked out the window disregarding how splendid it looked outside. Instead she noticed how easy it would be to make an assassination attempt. But it was explained beforehand that no one would dare to attack the household of an Anti-Skill lieutenant.

"Proceed," she replied creepily leaning on the table with her chin lying within her hands. "But later on, could you do me a big favor and change that lab coat? You've been wearing the same stinking thing since we first met."

"Guess it's time for a change, I'll get right on that. But first thing's first, what is your first name?"

"Misaka Worst." She grinned in lament of her so-called name.

"How old are you?"

Worst sarcastically started using her fingers to count. "One."

"Fifteen's close enough. Do you have a favorite hobby, or specific interests?"

"Like to do BDSM in my spare time," she joked putting her hands around her head. "Prefer to be the top."

"Hoho, feisty. I'm starting to really like her," Aiho said pouring a glass of wine into a tiny cup.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Where'd she even learn about that?"

"The other Misaka clones aren't as innocent as you think," she cackled.

Accelerator walked into the room and turned on the TV, looking over to his second guardian after he heard the bottle cap latch bounce on the counter. "It's nine in the morning," he grunted scratching his head.

"Oh my gosh! You're so talented at telling time," she applauded deliberately missing the point.

"Had to listen to you complain about having a hangover the whole car ride home. And now you're relieving a headache made from alcohol...by drinking even more alcohol."

"It's a double negative. Trust me, I'm a teacher," she winked.

"What's your favorite color?" Kikyou continued after writing shopping as her favorite hobby.

"Red."

"Let me guess. Is this because it's the color of blood?"

"Don't go ahead and stereotype me, woman. There's a certain person Misaka likes who has a red eye color." Her voice began to shake suggestively to annoy him. "Whenever he undresses me...with those criminally aggressive red eyes, my heart begins to beat uncontrollably." She tilted her head over to Accelerator, who sat on the couch continuing to stare blankly at the TV screen. "Don't just ignore Misaka, you cockbite." Like the original Misaka, she kept a metal object around as a weapon for her railgun. But instead of a coin, she used a sharp nail. She threw one of them at him mercilessly, and it was immediately redirected to the ground once it came within range.

"Heyyy, are you trying kill him again?" Aiho asked.

"Yeah."

"Well knock it off," she said with a muffled voice, emptying the cup into her throat.

Last Order came into the room knocking on a rice cooker with a metal spatula. "Misaka announces Misaka has an announcement!" Hidden inside the rice cooker were pink gift certificates for the Seventh Mist mall. Showing them to everyone enthusiastically, they failed to show any signs of rejoice or care. "Misaka tells everyone Misaka wants to go shopping, Misaka says!"

"Shut the fuck up you annoying brat," Worst grimaced picking at her ear hole. "How do you people deal with this every single day?"

Accelerator sighed. "You get used to it eventually."

"Hey Last Order, say 'I'."

"Misaka says 'I', Misaka says."

"You're shoving an extra Misaka in there, aren't you?"

"Misaka Misaka-" Worst throw her own head down onto the table, interrupting Last Order's objection and denting the table.

"How do you feel about your new guardian?" Kikyou asked putting her hand on her chest.

"Misaka bears no feelings towards you, good or bad. But if you insist, Misaka can tell you what the rest of the network thinks." Misaka Worst contained every single negative feeling the other Misaka's have. Examples include sadness, anger, and jealousy. If one sister's feeling was strong enough, she would experience the same thing even though they were two separate individuals. "They all think you're an evil, cruel-hearted bitch." Worst smiled sadistically, and after a brief moment of uncomfortable silence she made an attempt to ease the tension.

"Just messing with you, Kikyou-san."

"How mean! Misaka says Misaka says."

Everyone else stayed dead silent.

"Misaka doesn't care," Worst said curling up into her chair and glancing out the window.

For the next couple minutes they all went about their business. Worst felt strange in the belly, Accelerator rot his brain watching TV, Last Order played with herself and the rice cooker, Aiho continued drinking, and Kikyou left to go to her bedroom to just think about things. Eventually, Aiho put away her wine inside a hard to reach cupboard. "Kikyou and I will go take Last Order out shopping. You two obviously aren't very interested, so the both of you can stay here. You've been through a lot the past week, so a little rest would do you good anyway."

"Alone with Accelerator, and apart from the midget. It's a win-win," Worst said.

"Oh and Accelerator. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she teased pointing at him like a target. They packed up to go while Last Order complained about Accelerator not coming along as well.

"While they're gone, want to do something fun?"

"No," he said trying not to think of her idea of fun.

She felt up her own neck delicately. "I feel weird."

"Please don't."

"I'm serious this time. I think it's pronounced...goo-ilt?" Worst started feeling even worse as Last Order's bickering became more and more amplified. "Why don't you go with 'em," Worst suggested, again looking out the window at the outside. "I'm getting a horrible headache from her whining."

"Fine. Don't impale or molest anything while I'm gone."

"I'll try."

After he left the room Worst whispered to herself. After she heard the door lock she burst into a small tantrum, jumping off her chair and rolling around the floor crazily until bumping into the sofa so hard that any normal person would've easily gotten a concussion. "Owww..."

Misaka was all alone again.

* * *

Hours passed as the lighting of the room slowly changed to orange. Worst had been laying motionless on the couch, feeling there was no reason to do anything since Accelerator wasn't around. The door suddenly opened, prompting her to sit up straight, remembering that she was still alive.

Last Order was the first to appear to her dismay, bringing in a cardboard paper grocery bag. "Yoshikawa-san bought you a present, Misaka tells Misaka while bringing out the secret surprise dress!"

Accelerator and Kikyou walked in afterwards. He wore scowl and held a brown cup, and the other casually smiled.

Misaka Worst felt the nice fabric on her fingertips, and looked at the small pink flower pattern near the leg area. "Put it on Misaka says Misaka says!" Accelerator turned away as she started undressing in front of everyone. Last Order became sad out of envy while she put on the white Ao Dai.

"Well number one, how does Misaka look?" Accelerator looked back at the baggy-eyed beauty.

He didn't say a word until Kikyou nudged his arm. "Gorgeous," he remarked with a total deadpan expression.

"Even though I've got big tits, you still only have eyes for little girls huh? You lolicon."

"Hmph." He took a sip of his coffee while Worst grew irritated that he didn't deny it.

"You look beautiful," Kikyou complimented wholeheartedly. "Sincerely."

Worst shifted her gaze back to her. "I hope you're not expecting Misaka to apologize."

"I'm not. And I never will."

Misaka Worst slowly walked up to Kyouko and gave her an awkward, virgin hug. "Misaka has never done this before so-" Before she could ruin a fairly heartfelt moment with negativity, Kikyou brought her down to chest-level and smothered her with a pair of bazookas to muffle her voice. "Hmmm hmm, hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm, hmmhmmhm!"

Last Order joined in on the hug while Accelerator hid a tiny grin underneath of his coffee.


End file.
